


Letters

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Steve receives mysterious letters.





	

Steve found the first letter on his bed after a charity fund. The envelope was blank.

"I think I love you."

It was only one sentence but it knocked the wind out of him, leaving him to search the white page for anything more.

The second was in his workout bag, crinkled, and his sweat dripped onto the page as he mouthed the words in awe.

"You're eyes are more dazzling than the clear sky, shinning brighter than the sun in the dawn. Every brilliant smile loose bubbles of joy through me, every laugh that parts your lips draw the same from my own. Your beauty dazes me and I'm stuck holding my breath each time your hand lands on my shoulder. You are stunning.

I love you."

Steve found himself unconsciously looking for the third the next day. It wasn't until after dinner that he felt it under his pillow as he went to bed.

"Your strength runs deeper than your muscles, I see it in your eyes. It's piercing and forceful, a powerful hope, of justice, of will. Your heart is iron and your soul is golden, with every step through sorrow and every hand you hold even through your own pain I see that. If you waver, if you begin to lose hope, I will be here to hold you up, through everything, every hit in battle, every nightmare you awake to, I will be with you.

I love you more as each day passes."

That night Steve dreamed his soul was bared, bared for the world to see, every hope and fear before their eyes. Yet, when he opened his eyes to the morning light, he realized he hadn't felt any fear.

The day had been brutal. Bruce had gashes from rubble down his entire back and both Natasha and Tony were unconscious from an explosion that had broken Thor's arm. He himself had broken ribs, only Clint was left unscathed.

It was after the battle, sitting in sick bay, when Steve was given what he realized was the last letter. Clint walked up to him, holding it out until he'd had the courage to take it.

"It was in Natasha's pocket. She told me to give it to you after the battle if she couldn't." 

When he'd opened it, he'd cried, wept in front of Clint, in front of Bruce and Thor and every S.H.I.E.L.D. nurse in the room.

"She's going to be okay, right," he'd blubbered out.

"Yeah."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Natasha awoke to Steve smiling down at her.

"I think I love you too."  



End file.
